Getting carried on Captain Celaeno's ship/Making friends with the Pirates
Here is when our heroes meet Captain Celaeno and her crew in The Overlord's Revenge. Back with the others, Capper was chatting with the rest of Twilight's friends. Capper: Stop playing me! A sonic rainboom? That's not a real thang! Is that a real thing? Rainbow Dash: I'll show ya! Capper: Naw-naw-naw, I don't need you sonic "rainbooming" up in my place, thank you very much. (notice Rarity knitting his coat) Whoa, hey, hold up now. Whoa. Rarity: Here you go. I do apologize. If we were back home, I could've done something truly fabulous. Capper: Okay... What's the catch? Rarity: Nothing. After all that you've done for us, consider it a "thank you". Capper: Oh. Uh, don't thank me. Really. Mistmane: But we insist, Capper. Only a true friend would be reliable enough to be trustworthy. Capper: Do you really think so? Mistmane: I know so. Sunburst: Guys, it's not the hippos we're looking for, it's the hippogriffs. Part pony, part eagle! Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Sunburst. Says here they're on the top of Mount Aris! Pinkie Pie: (points out the window) You mean the mountain right outside the window? Capper: There's a ship outside, you can't miss it. Stygian: Thank you, Capper. Cragger: Come on, we got a mission to complete. The Overlord: (chuckles evilly) Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Out of nowhere, the Overlord appears from the shadows. The Overlord: Silly little heroes. Twilight Sparkle: It's the Overlord! Spike: (screams) Fluttershy: (squeaks and puts a blindfold over her face) Star Swirl the Bearded: We must make with the ship! Eris: Right behind you, Star Swirl! The Overlord: (resumes chuckling) Trusting strangers? Big mistake. Princess Celestia: Everyone and everypony, get behind us! With quick thinking, the alicorn princesses teleported away from the Overlord and into the ship. Inside the ship, it was starting to get ready to take flight. SpongeBob SquarePants: Whew, that was a close call. Patrick Star: Sure is. Just then, they heard of a sound coming their way. Po: Quick, hide! As everyone and everypony hid, they heard a grumbling sound. Boyle: Did you hear something? Squabble: (squawks) Boyle: Eh, probably just the rats. If we find 'em, we'll eat 'em. Patrick Star: (whispering) Sorry, I get hungry when my stomach growls. As for the Overlord, he was searching for the alicorn princesses. The Overlord: Now, where are they? So, he kept on searching for them. As for Tempest and Grubber, they found Capper as they come to them. Tempest Shadow: We're looking for the alicorn princesses and their friends. Grubber: Those who're ponies, and others who aren't. Have you seen them? Capper: Yeah, I have seen them. Just as Capper realized Rarity's generosity, he had to make sure they're trustworthy. Capper: If I trust any of y'all, will you trust me? Tempest Shadow: Yes, anything. What do we have to do to avoid the Overlord? Capper: Just leave that to me. Just as Capper brought out the disguises, Tempest and Grubber got ready to follow his lead to find Twilight and her friends. Back on Captain Celaeno's ship, Patrick couldn't stand his stomach growling. Patrick Star: I can't take anymore, I want some food now! SpongeBob SquarePants: Pat, no! But it was too late, Patrick got out and Celaeno and her crew surrounded the whole gang. Mantis: Nice going, Pat. Boyle: Hey, Guys! Come check this out! Mullet: Looks like a pack of stowaways. Lix Spittle: What are we s'posed to do with 'em? Squabble: (squawks) Boyle: I think we tie 'em up! Applejack: (gasps) Lix Spittle: (squawks) We clip their wings! Rainbow Dash: (gasps) Mullet: Nah. We scar 'em... Rarity: (yelps) Mullet: ...emotionally! Fluttershy: (sobs) SpongeBob SquarePants: Can't we talk about this? Mullet: What say the book, Captain Celaeno? Captain Celaeno: (looking at the rule book) Storm King's rule book says, "Throw them overboard." But just before that, the whistle blew. Captain Celaeno: All right! That's lunch! So, the crew stopped by for lunch. Twilight Sparkle: What? Sunset Shimmer: This doesn't make any sense. Starlight Glimmer: I know what you mean, Sunset. SpongeBob SquarePants: This is when we make friends with the pirates. Po: Shh, don't spoil it. Gandalf: Let's just improvise. Rainbow Dash: Whoa whoa whoa! So you were about to toss us overboard and you stopped for a lunch break? Boyle: Storm King only allows one break a day for meals, then it's back to hauling goods. Spike: So you're delivery guys? Captain Celaeno: And gals. These uniforms aren't exactly doing us any favors. Twilight Sparkle: Then can you deliver us to Mount Aris? Captain Celaeno: Sorry. We do what the Storm King orders or we suffer his wrath. Twilight Sparkle: Right. Still going overboard. Lix Spittle: Eh, it's nothing personal. Pudding? Rarity: There's pudding? But instead of pudding, it was birdseed slob. Rarity: Oh. Rainbow Dash: You weren't always delivery birds, were you? What about before the Storm King? Captain Celaeno: Yeah. We used to be much more adventurous. (showing the flag) Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I met that guy in the desert! Rainbow Dash: Whoa! You used to be pirates?! Mullet: Um, we prefer the term "swashbuckling treasure hunters". Rainbow Dash: So... pirates. Squabble: (squawks) Rainbow Dash: You birds have a choice to make. You could let some cloven-hoofed Storm King tell you how to live your lives, or... (removed the Storm King's poster) ...you could be awesome again! SpongeBob SquarePants: She's right, you can't just let the Storm King tell you what to do! Patrick Star: Yeah! Lloyd Garmadon: You guys need to stand up for yourselves! Po: And never quit being awesome! Laval: You got that right, Po! Emmet Brickowski: So come on, you gotta stand up to the Storm King! Wyldstyle: You also got friends who needed you! Batman: Yeah, show a lot of backbones! Gandalf: Never let any evil stand between yourselves and your true colors! So, they entertained them with a song. :Dash ::I know the world can get you down ::Things don't work out quite the way that you thought ::Feeling like all your best days are done ::Your fears and doubts are all you've got ::But there's a light shining deep inside ::Beneath those fears and doubts, so just squash 'em ::And let it shine for all the world to see ::That it is time, yeah, time to be awesome :Ponies ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome! ::It's time to be so awesome! ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome! ::It's time to be so awesome! :Celaeno ::You've no idea how hard it's been :Ponies ::(It's time to be awesome!) :Celaeno ::This dull routine we've been forced to do :Dash ::Don't let them rob you of who you are ::Be awesome, it's all up to you :Celaeno ::I feel the light stirring deep inside ::It's like a tale still yet to be told :Ponies ::(It's time to be awesome!) :Dash and Captain Celaeno ::And now it's time to break the shackles free ::And start living like the brave and the bold! :All ::It's time to be awesome! ::Let loose, be true, so awesome! ::It's time to be awesome! ::Go big, be you, so awesome! :Mullet ::We used to soar through the clouds in the skies :Spittle ::Elaborate schemes we would love to devise :Boyle :: We rescued our treasure and stored it away :Celaeno ::Saving those gemstones for a rainy day :All ::We see that light filling up our skies :Dash ::So take the Storm King's orders and toss 'em :All ::'Cause it's the time to let our colors fly :Celaeno ::Hey, scallywags, it's time to be awesome! :All ::Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! And so, Rainbow Dash was about to use his sonic rainboom as Gandalf seizes Twilight from stopping her. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626